


The words you didn’t tell me

by Addy_X



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: 曾经，失去了Hanna的Samantha变成了Root。那么在失去了Shaw以后，她又会变成什么人呢？旧文搬运，写于S4E11后，HE
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The words you didn’t tell me

那道枪声响起来之前，Root的脑中是一片空白的。

前一秒到底发生了什么？

……不清楚。

她只依稀的记得自己似乎被一道力气猛地推开了，大脑好像和时间一起逐渐的凝固起来了，浑浑噩噩的，想什么都不利索。

只有心里隐隐约约还有一个声音在叫嚣着，还在提醒着她不可以走神，不可以停止思考——她们正处于一个非常危险的境地，而Shaw正准备去做一件蠢事。

对，蠢事！

脑中似乎有一根弦一下子崩断了。

终于意识到了什么，她近乎疯了一样的往前扑过去。

没错，她想起来了。

那是一场战争，而她们正处于那样的一场战争中。

在那个寒冷的冬天里拉开帷幕的，无比残酷，又希望渺茫的战争。

但同时，却也是无论如何也必须要取得胜利的一场战争。

无论失去任何事物，无论牺牲任何人。

——不计任何代价。

人类究竟是什么？

这个问题，Root曾经不止一次的思考过。

而早在很久以前，她就发现这个世界实在太过残酷了。

“嘿，Sam~你爸爸呢？他到底什么时候回来？”

Samantha Groves是个怪胎。

不管是性格方面还是家庭方面在普通人里都显得很奇怪——而后面这点总是被小镇上另一群同年龄的伙伴所嘲笑。

他们会抓着她满怀恶意的询问关于她父亲的事情，同时在每一句这样的话后面，都会爆出一阵奚落的笑声。

那群人会觉得很有趣，欺负弱小会给他们带来一种心理上的优越感。

对此，Samantha只觉得很无聊而已。

但是，即便如此，就算她再怎么不在意这些，再怎么装作无所谓的样子，却还是没法阻止那群人日复一日进行这样幼稚可笑的行为。

所以Samantha总是可以发现，属于她的储物柜隔几段时间就会被翻的一团乱，抽屉里的课本也总会被人扔的到处都是，甚至还会在上面涂满各种乱七八糟的符号。

弱肉强食，适者生存。

这个世界总是这样的，不是吗？

她半是讽刺地想着，然后低下头去一本一本的捡起散落在地上的课本。

毕竟在其他人眼里她就只是那一个和病弱的单亲母亲相依为命的野小孩而已，所以没必要去苛责什么。

更何况她根本也没有把那群人放在眼里过，与其和这些幼稚且无知的人相处，面对冰冰冷冷的机器对她来说还要更有亲切感的多。

起码那些机器不会同那大部分的人那样，对着你当面说一套，背地又会偷偷地议论着你的家庭状况，以此来当作茶余饭后取笑的谈资，不是吗？

虽然是这么想的……

在看到那本封面被涂抹的一团乱的《计算机程序的构造和解释》时，Samantha还是不可避免的皱紧了眉头。

随手翻了几页，发现里面的内容并没有受到太大的影响后，她总算松了一口气。

“计算机程序的……构造和解释？好奇怪，居然会有人喜欢看这个？”一道声音忽然从耳边响起，Samantha惊觉之下，满是警惕的抬起了头。

但是第一个闯入眼帘的却是另一沓她还没来得及捡起来的课本，由那个带着波浪卷的棕发女孩递了过来。

大大的眼睛里，没有一点嘲弄，只有满满的好奇，脸上甚至还带着一丝善意的笑容。

“我来帮你吧？”

Samantha皱了皱眉，然后摇摇头：“不用了，我一个人也可以的。”

“但是你不可能永远都是一个人吧？”女孩冲她友善的笑了笑：“我叫Hanna，你呢？”

这样的一句话好像轻易就让能人心里掀起了一圈涟漪，Samantha直直的看着那个女孩，似乎是想从她的脸上看出这到底是和之前那些人一样进行着恶劣的玩笑，还是其他什么。

看了很久很久，才默默的从她手上接过书，咬着牙，小声说道：“Sam，Samantha Groves.”

在那之后，向来都是独来独往的Samantha，终于不再是一个人了。

她有了一个朋友。

Hanna是后来才来到这个镇子上的，她很少谈论关于自己的家庭状况，Samantha对她的事情知之甚少。

对于Hanna，Samantha唯一清楚的只有那个在同龄伙伴中绝对算得上高挑的个子，以及如同洋娃娃一样精致的五官，让她在学校很受欢迎。

很多人喜欢围在Hanna的身边，但是Samantha不知道，为什么那个女孩不喜欢与其他人交谈，却独独喜欢缠着自己。

是因为看着她总是一个人觉得放心不下？还是觉得那样容易被人欺负的她，激发了Hanna所谓的保护欲？

Samantha不清楚。

她只知道，自从Hanna出现后，来找她麻烦的人逐渐少了很多，她可以自由自在的看任何自己想看的书，在外面游荡的时候不会再有人故意跳到她面前，大声取笑着关于她父亲的事情。

这种感觉倒是挺好的，起码对她来说并不坏。

况且……Hanna关心着她，而她，反过来也同样在意着她。

除了母亲之外，还有另外一个人是真正关心着她的，除了机器之外，还有另一个人是可以值得她信任的。

Samantha忽然觉得或许这个世界并没有想象中那么残酷的吧？

捧着书漫不经心的思考着这些，当她看到Hanna对着电脑愁眉苦脸的时候，终于忍不住走上前去询问到底是怎么回事。

“噢，是痢疾。可恶，我又死在这道题上了。”

“这游戏多傻啊。”她扫了一眼屏幕上那个由点阵图构成的游戏，无聊的耸了耸肩：“我真不明白为什么你要玩它。”

“因为我就要去到俄勒冈了！”Hanna愤愤不平的回道。

Samantha又扫了屏幕一眼，游戏已经结束了，屏幕里只竖起了一个大大的墓碑，上面写着“hanna死于此地 1848年4月10日”。

——马上就要去到……但是，这不是还没有到嘛。

她撇开头，略显不满的抿了一下嘴唇，却始终没有把心中想的话说出来。

因为她感觉得到，之前说的那一句话已经让Hanna有些生气了，而她不想这么做的。

“本馆十分钟后闭馆，请把你想借阅的书带到柜台登记。”图书馆管理员的声音在另一侧响起来。

Hanna沮丧的叹了一口气，似乎已经放弃今天通关的打算。女孩的脾气来得快也去得快，她径自收拾好背包，回头对Samantha笑了笑：“再见。”

她也回以一笑：“嗯，拜拜。”

看到Hanna向柜台那边走过去，Samantha直接坐到电脑旁，稍微想了一下，接着重启了游戏。

十分钟？

这点时间对她来说足够了，甚至还可以说是绰绰有余。根本不用几秒钟的时间，她就可以让这个游戏——不，是这么一个小小的程序，很简单的就在自己手下重新编组，抹去既有的信息，按照自己的需要进行改写。

这仿佛就是她与生俱来的能力，轻而易举的就可以让所有的代码在她的手下臣服。

“YOU WIN！”

简简单单的就让篷车到达了俄勒冈，她看见屏幕上显示出这样一行字，忍不住得意的挑起了眉头。

说实在，其实Samantha真的不知道为什么会有人设计这么无聊的一个游戏，但她知道，Hanna喜欢这样的游戏，可是又因为那样一个问题而觉得无可奈何。

或许我可以和她说一下诀窍？因为这确实是件很简单的事情，但起码可以让她稍微高兴一下的吧？

Samantha犹豫了一会，看着Hanna已经从柜台那边离开了，终于站起身走了过去。

但是她却没有成功的追上Hanna。

赶到门口的时候，被人推开的图书馆大门正在缓缓闭合，她看见另一边的Hanna回过身又向着图书馆这里看了一眼，那只是轻轻的一眼，但不知为何Samantha心中忽然涌出了一种强烈的感觉——她觉得Hanna现在一定不希望别人看见自己。

于是她顿住了脚步，只是隐藏在暗处，没有再走上去。

大门在Samantha的面前完全闭上了。

一辆车停在了Hanna的身边，有人从车内殷勤的给她打开了门，还带着那么一种令人厌恶的笑容。

那是Mr.Russell。

Samantha认出开车的那个人，小镇上许多人都喜欢他，但是Samantha不喜欢他，甚而至于还有些讨厌，但是她却看见Hanna坐上了那个人的车。

有什么东西好像在她心里重重的敲了一下，Samantha忽然觉得很难受，说不出到底是为什么。

眯起眼又仔细的辨认了一下，但是那辆车已经开远了，完全看不清车里的两个人，只有车尾的那一排号码印在了她的脑子里。

算了。

Samantha闷闷的想着，也转过身收拾东西回家了。

……还是明天再和她说吧。

然后——

没有那个然后了。

Hanna再也没有回来过了。

小镇本来就不大，一个女孩失踪的消息理所当然的上了当地头条。

到底发生了什么？

Samantha是在看到那些铺天盖地的消息时，才意识过来的。

所有人都说，在Hanna离开图书馆的那个晚上就再也没有人见过那个女孩了。

但是她知道，或者说第一时间就反应过来了，想到那天晚上看到Hanna上了Mr.Russell的车，她觉得自己隐约应该知道了什么。

必须要告诉别人不是吗？

不带一丝犹豫立马冲了出去，可是在刚踏出教室的那一刻就被迎面走来的人撞倒在了地上。

“混蛋！你能不能看点路！！”一道痛呼声在头顶响起，Samantha却管不了这么多，她狠狠的摔在了地上，后背磕在坚硬的地板，疼得她眼泪都几乎要掉出来了。

但是她没有哭，咬着牙爬起来，正要继续往前面跑，只是还没跑出去两步，又被人拽着后领拉了回来。

“哟，这不是Sam吗？”拽住她的是个男孩，比她大一岁，高高大大的体型让他看上去比同龄人还要魁梧的多：“这段时间你倒是越来越无法无天了啊，我看以后Hanna不在了你还有什么好嚣张的！”

对男孩来说那只是很普通的一句玩笑话，却在Samantha心头猛地一下炸开了，她不明白拿一个失踪的女孩来取笑有什么意思，她只是觉得异常的愤怒，而带着这股愤怒，Samantha狠狠的瞪了回去。

男孩明显被吓到了，在他的印象里从来没见过Samantha这样的表情，在那之前这个弱小的女孩子从来都只是一副好欺负的模样，他忽然觉得这样就被吓到的自己实在显得太愚蠢了。

“你……！”骤然拔高了声音，但是在触及Samantha眼底的冰冷时，忍不住打了个哆嗦，然后无意识的松开了手：“神什么神……不过就是个没人管教的野杂种嘛。”

Samantha面无表情的看着他，男孩瑟缩了一下，最后咕哝一声，骂骂咧咧的举起了手。

“你在干什么！”

教导主任的声音在走廊另一侧响了起来，男孩立刻把手收了起来。

“是……是Sam的错。”看着教导主任板着一张严肃的脸走过来，男孩垂下了头。

再后来他们说了什么，Samantha都不记得了。她只记得在那个教导主任狐疑的扫了她们两眼后，就让那个男孩走了，只剩下自己一个人被那么一种咄咄逼人的言词所斥责。

明明在那之前，她只是想和人说一说关于Hanna的事情，但是面对这样领导式的教训，她咬了咬嘴唇，最终什么也没有说。

没错，Samantha突然间想起来了。在这个地方她只是一个连同龄人都打不过的孩子，她的背后只有那么一个病弱的母亲，除此之外什么也没有了。小镇上的人不喜欢她，他们只喜欢拿她们母女俩的不幸来对比自己的幸福，谁也不可能相信她的。

所以，她如果真的说出了那些事实会有用吗？

意识到这点的时候，Samantha只觉得有一桶水从头浇到脚，直直的凉到了心里。

她从学校里离开了，没有回家，在外面转荡了许久，最后走进了Bishop公共图书馆。

图书馆里没什么人，还是一如以往的那么安静。她往图书馆的另一边探过头，映入眼中的只有那一台孤独的电脑，电脑前的位置上空空的，什么人也没有，那个熟悉的身影不见了，已经什么都不曾留下了。

Samantha忽然感到很不甘心，曾经多少次她觉得自己一个人也无所谓的事情，一旦放到了Hanna身上，她就觉得实在没法忍受。

想到第一次见面的时候那个女孩对她和善的笑容，想到那个女孩对她说“你不可能永远是一个人”的时候，她就觉得很不甘心，不甘心Hanna只能这样被人淡淡的遗忘，而谋害她的那个禽兽却能一直逍遥法外。

带着这股不甘，Samantha直接冲向了图书馆管理员。她记得在Hanna失踪的第二天就有警察来询问过那个人——那个胖胖的大妈，大家总会亲昵的称呼她为Barb。

她把自己知道的一切全和她说了。

她希望有人能帮助到Hanna，更希望有人能找到她。

但是，Samantha发现自己错了。

“闭上你那张只会撒谎的臭嘴，你这个让人讨厌的小孩！”

记忆中总是和蔼的Barb，第一次露出狰狞的表情，然后把她说的话全都否认掉了。

Samantha觉得愕然，她不知道为什么Barb要这么说。

她什么也不知道，什么也做不了，只能这样默默地承受着Barb铺天盖地的指责。

心底微微窜起了什么东西，像是小小的泡沫，在刚浮起来的时候就被人无情的戳破了。Samantha感觉的到——她知道已经没可能靠这种办法拯救到Hanna了。

转头从图书馆里跑了出去，有什么情绪在血液里奔腾叫嚣着。

她愤怒，怨恨，觉得不满，同时又不忿。

小小的心脏里塞满了这些情绪，带着十年来累积下来的仇恨。

寒风刮在脸上冷冷的，Samantha小镇上用力地跑着，不知道到底要跑去哪里。

想到那个曾经除了母亲外还有人真正关心自己的女孩，想到那个曾经自己认为除了机器外还可以值得信任的女孩……Samantha忽然间觉得很难受，很想哭。

但她没有哭，最终还是没有哭。

——她看到了街边的公共电话亭。

“这是911，有什么紧急情况？”

颤抖的按下那一串数字，Samantha深深吸了一口气，努力的让自己的语气保持住镇定：“是关于Hanna的，那个失踪的女孩……”  
起码这里还有一丝希望不是吗？  
尽管渺小，却是唯一的希望……  
那时候的她，略带天真的这样想着，只能将希望完全寄托在那一通匿名电话上。

  
然后一天过去了……没有消息。

两天，没有。  
一周、两周还是没有。  
一个月后，报纸上的头版消息早就换成其他的东西了。  
几个月之后，Bard和Mr.Russell在一起了。  
一年以后……  
所有人都遗忘了Hanna，再也没有人提及关于那个失踪女孩的事情。  
Samantha彻底绝望了。

这个世界就是这样，总是会在你心存侥幸的情况下，狠狠的掐灭你的希望，同时又会在不知觉中悄悄地扼住你的喉咙，逼迫你去直直面对它的残酷。

实在，恶劣极了。

这一点，她早就知道了。

谁也不值得信任，因为人类这种东西，大部分早就已经腐朽发烂了。

她早该知道了，不是吗？

圣诞节的颂歌在耳边回响着，街上处处洋溢着节日到来的喜悦。但Samantha却没有被这种气氛所感染，她只是远远的看着Mr.Russell夫妇两个人在忙着装扮自家的圣诞树。

这真是不公平呀。

她默默地想着。

为什么这些人可以表现出这么完全不知情的模样？

街上灯火通明，她看到各家挂起的彩灯将整个小镇照出五颜六色的色彩，才发现自己已经不知道孤零零的站在这里多久了。

那天是圣诞节。

没有礼物，没有朋友，没有欢呼。

什么也没有。

但是真的是什么也没有吗？

无意间想到，那个曾经除了Hanna之外，她唯一的好伙伴。

对了，这不是还有电脑嘛。

她一向都是个擅于此道的天才。

Samantha笑了起来，带着那么一种诡异的色彩。

——或许，她可以开始着手给自己准备一个圣诞礼物了。

同样是个寒冷冬天，很冷很冷，冷到她觉得自己身体里流淌的血液都要冻成了冰。

但那个冬天对Samantha来说却很特殊，特殊到日后不管什么时候都能轻易的回想起那天的每一个细节。

Mr. Russell死了，终于在她的策划下躺到了冷冰冰的地底。

谁也不会发现到底是什么原因，谁也不会知道这是为什么，Samantha忍不住扬起了大大的笑容。

她一蹦一跳的往家里赶去，嘴里甚至还哼着构不成调的曲子，怎么也压抑不下心里的兴奋。

说实在，她其实没想过可以这么顺利，只要动动手稍微修改了一下几行代码就可以轻而易举的弄死Mr. Russell。

人命在她手里轻贱的可笑，就和当初那个无聊的游戏一样，没什么区别。

所以，既然毫无区别，那所谓的人类究竟又是什么呢？

她歪着头想了想。

想到那些她曾经求助过的、曾经面对过的所有人，终于得出了一个结论。

——果然这些腐朽透顶的人，就只是些“错误代码”而已。

没有人告诉她什么是对，什么是错，什么是正义，什么是邪恶。

但是她还是凭借自己的方法，将以前许多想不明白的事情，在这一刻找到了解答。

真是愚蠢啊。

Samantha皱了皱眉头，发现这么多年自己居然和这样的一群家伙生活在一起，她就恶心的想吐。

她停下步子，忽然笑不起来了，一时间觉得就这样让Mr. Russell死掉，实在太便宜他了。

明明还有很多其他的选择不是吗？还有其他更有趣的方式啊。

Samantha有些懊恼，但是这个世界上从来没有后悔药可以吃，Mr. Russell已经死了。

她叹了一口气，终于觉得兴致乏乏，再也拾不起刚刚那种兴奋，只是拖着意兴阑珊的步子向家里走去。

不过走到一半的时候，想到了些什么，她又扬起了嘴角。

这不，虽然Mr. Russell死了，但是Mrs. Russell不是还在嘛……那个对Hanna的失踪置之不理的，自私而愚蠢的图书馆管理员。

——好玩的事情以后还多着呢。

顺手从路过的摊子那拿走一个苹果，Samantha咬下一小口，终于高高兴兴的赶回了家。

再后来，Samantha死了。

确切来说，是她的这个身份死了。

她讨厌别人叫她Sam，也讨厌Samantha Groves这个名字，甚而至于讨厌任何会让自己想到曾经那般弱小的事情。

所以在母亲去世的那一天，她就将Samantha Groves和母亲埋葬在了一起，最后离开了小镇。

未来她又要以什么样的身份生存下去呢？

仔细想了想，最后她变成了Root。

没错，Root。

她是系统的超级用户，可以任意的修改程序的代码，自由获取其他人的信息，远程操纵着任何人的数据……却永远没有办法逆转一个人的生死。

对她来说，那个总是会关心自己，不在意自己被当成怪胎会好心的来搭话的，尽管有时候可能会显得有些烦的女孩——那个她唯一的朋友。

Hanna，已经不在了。

美国很大，3.2亿不同民族的人口在这里交融成了一个国家。

而世界更大。

但是在这个广阔的世界里，已经没有一个可以容纳她的地方了。

当她意识到的时候，只有自己一个人被留了下来。

——只剩下机器陪在了她的身边。

Samantha Groves死掉了。

留在这个世界上的只有那一个叫做Root的黑客，冷酷而又无情，疯狂而又扭曲。

只是在多年以后，有时候不经意的回想起来，她还是忍不住会想，假如那时她知道在图书馆门前是她们的最后一面，或者Hanna知道那是最后一面的话。

她会和她说些什么呢？

想了很久很久，还是得不到答案。

毕竟那一扇门早在很久之前就合上了。

那时候的她只是懵懵懂懂地看着Hanna走出了图书馆，然后看着门在自己面前缓缓的关闭，之后Hanna再也没有回来了。

已经，太晚了。

“毕竟我的这一生，早就已经不期待能够善终了。”

那大概是在很久以后的事情了，在那个和Samaritan的战争拉开序幕之后，也是在她遇见教会她什么东西该是更重要的那一群人之后，Root回顾起昔日的所作所为后，满怀讽刺地自嘲着。

“起点在哪里并不重要，终点才是重要的！”听到这句话，Harold激动的反驳道，他不希望看着Root这么说，也不希望Root走向那无谓的牺牲。

“你才华横溢，是我们忠实的伙伴，以及……”Harold直直的看着屏幕，努力不想泄露自己心绪，最后却还是抬起头看向了Root：“朋友。”

——朋友？

Root愣了愣，没有说话。

这一个简简单单的词好像永远都有那么一种魔力，它告诉你，你终于有一个地方可以回去了，终于有一群人可以接纳你。

她在这个世间孤独的漂泊了许久许久，似乎直到现在才真正找到一个可以前行的方向。

一时间，又想起许多以前的事情，顿时感慨万分。

但是……

她冲Harold感激的笑了一下。

“如果……”

如果，她说的是如果，那个未知的明天实在存在着太多的不确定性了，即便是现在她也不能保持一贯乐观的态度。

“如果最坏的结果出现。”她忽然想到了那个曾经在自己面前缓缓关闭的门，不希望再次留下遗憾：“能帮我捎一句给Shaw吗？”

“我想她已经知道了。”Harold死死地盯着Root，打断她将要说的话。

会知道么……？

她想说的话，Shaw可能知道吗？

那个从来不与人讨论感情的Shaw可能知道吗？

不知道为什么，一旦想到这点，心底忽然泛出那么一种苦涩的味道。

无边的沉默里，她看着Harold，Harold也看着她，没有人说话。

时间过了多久？

不清楚。

可能是一分钟或者几分钟，也可能是几秒钟，或者其实连一秒钟也没有到。

“我们会赢的。”Harold斩钉截铁的说道。

“就算赢了。”Root轻轻的摇了摇头：“我们也不可能所有人都全身而退。”

所以……

她在心里默默地想着，也如实的告诉了Harold：“必须得为此做好准备。”

——那个她甘愿随时牺牲自己的准备。

是啊，她早就做好了准备的。只是……为什么没有人告诉她要为另一件事情做好准备呢？

恐怕那是她心里早就有了的预感，却始终不敢去正视的“准备”。

眼前的场景灰茫茫的一片，像是老旧的电影，只有黑与白的阴影，寂静在无声地蔓延着，同时又像缺失了氧气一样，带着那么一种窒息的感觉。

前一秒发生了什么？

Root只觉得大脑一片空白，她被一股力气猛地推开，在即将要撞上冰冷的电梯钢板前似乎有人抱住了她。

但是Root已经不能去在意这些了，电梯铁网在她的面前被拉上，她看见Shaw最后深深地看了她一眼，然后转身向应急按钮跑了过去。

枪声响了起来。

脑中似乎有一根弦一下子崩断了。

终于意识到了什么，她近乎疯了一样的往前扑过去。

但是阻挡面前的只有一道冰冷的铁丝网，无情的隔开了她与Shaw，也将战火彻底隔绝在了电梯之外。

那是一场战争——为求胜利而不惜任何代价的战争。

时间还在缓缓流逝着。

她却觉得从来没有感到时间可以这么长，长到连一秒钟都是奢侈。

忽然想起来，第一次见面的时候，那个女人扬着下巴倔强地看着她，就算处境再怎么糟糕，也不肯轻易的认输。

又回忆起，在闯入Decima根据地后，满心以为自己真的会把命搁在那里时，那个人风风火火的赶了过来，一把撂倒即将袭击她的特工，却只肯承认一切只是因为关心任务而已。

印象最深还有当她在街上迷茫徘徊的时候，那个人一下子从背后跳出来，明明企图安慰着她，却还是不自在的别开视线，只是说这里还有让她在意的事情，所以才会选择留了下来。

短短的几秒钟内，她回想了许多许多，将她们相处过的点点滴滴都串联了起来。

但是到最后的最后，那一切的一切都汇集成一个吻。

很用力很用力，毫无甜蜜可言，却又带了那么一种抵死的温柔。

Root终于意识到前一秒到底发生了什么。

但是她已经来不及细想那到底意味着什么了。

枪，响了。

一声又一声。

死死的趴在铁丝网上，Root觉得自己应该要冲出去的，要去把Shaw给拽回来的。

但她什么也没做，大脑已经完全跟不上现实的发展状况，什么都忘记了，根本不清楚自己到底可以做什么了，目光所及处全都汇集在一个点上，让她怎么也移不开视线。

电梯的门缓缓降了下来。

内心好像有什么东西在分崩瓦解，耳边嗡嗡作响，眼前的景物也渐渐的模糊了起来，随即冰冷的液体在脸上滑落。

Root觉得她似乎很难控制住的自己了，有什么情绪在心里叫嚣着，让她很想尖叫出来，但是又有什么东西狠狠的卡在喉咙中，咽不下，也吐不出，哽在喉咙里，难受的要命。

那前方是Shaw。

她看着她一把按下了应急按钮。

看着她奋力的开枪进行着掩护。

看着血雾从她的腰间迸射出来。

看着她终于因为失去支撑的力量而彻底瘫软倒在地上。

忍不住倒吸了一口气，透骨的寒意直窜入了肺部。

身后有两股力量拽着Root要将她从铁网前拉离，但是她不想离开，只是狠狠的抓在铁网上，明明已经看什么都是模模糊糊的一片了，但是她还是死死的定在Shaw的身上。

纵然这个世界要毁灭了，什么都不会存在了，她的眼中永远都还是会映出那个人唯一的身影。

手指从坚硬的铁丝上逐渐滑开，浑身止不住地在颤抖，她觉得指头已经要磨出了血，很痛很痛，痛彻心扉，却远远比不上眼睁睁的看着自己被从铁网前拉离要来的心痛。

她看见Decima的特工已经走到了她的面前，慢慢的压低手中的枪。

但是到了最后的那么一刻，她却什么也没看到。

电梯的门终于完全的合上了。

黑暗的沉寂中，唯独那一道枪声响得那么明显。

身体里的力气好像一下子就被尽数的抽离了，Root呆呆的望着前面，但是在前方只有紧闭的电梯门。

她的脑中一片混乱，什么也分辨不清。

世界在颠倒，一切都在崩塌。

已经什么也没有了。

她是Root，她还记得自己是Root。

电梯拉着她们摇摇晃晃的往上走，但她却觉得自己的心好像遗失在了什么地方。

那颗因为Shaw的存在，而重新活跃起来的心。

那颗因为Shaw的一举一动，而加速跳动的心。

在电梯门合上的那一刻，就将什么东西给碾碎了。

她忽然想到了那一个吻，在那个最后，吻了她的Shaw到底想说些什么呢？

她不知道。

她只知道……或者只是在恍恍惚惚间发现，就算过去这么久，她还是当初那个小女孩——永远只能默默的看着自己最重要的人走远，却什么也做不了。

那样的天真而又懵懂，弱小而又无力。

像许多年前，Hanna没能到达的地方，Samantha到达了，而那个可怜的女孩只能永远的被抛在后头，埋葬在半路上。

那是一场战争。

那是一场曾经她认为就算牺牲了自己也没有关系的战争。

她宁愿死的是自己，也不要是其他任何一个人，更不能是那个……她认为最为重要的、无可代替的人。

——Shaw。

Root张了张嘴，失神地呼唤着，哽咽出的气音甚至构成不了一个明晰的音节。

死寂的沉默里，再没有人回应她。

曾经，失去了Hanna的Samantha变成了Root。

那么现在，在失去了Shaw以后，她又会变成什么人了呢？

似乎，已经什么也不是了。

Root是在泪流满面中醒过来的。

到底梦见了些什么？

她的脑中一片混乱，分辨不清。

周围空荡荡的什么也没有，漆黑的房间里安静得吓人，好像只有自己一个人被抛弃在这个世界上。

头很痛，脑子近乎要炸裂了一样，同时又恶心的想吐。

Root闷声痛呼了一声，然后伸手撑在脑袋上。

门“吱呀”一声打开了，似乎带进来一阵奇怪的味道，但同时一道略带抱怨的声音也跟着飘了进来。

“我说，你是把家里的即食食品全丢了吗？我找了半天都没找到，真是的……”

Root愣住了，一时间甚至忘了自己到底是谁，只是傻傻的望着推门进来的那个人，有些不可置信：“Shaw...?”

Shaw没有说话，在门口站了片刻，直直的盯在Root的脸上，然后径自走到床前，略显粗暴的拽过一旁的纸巾盒，递到了Root的面前。

“为了一个‘号码’你也太拼命了吧，我昨晚好不容易把你弄回了家，你现在又是怎么了！”她看见Shaw皱了皱眉头，语气中甚至还带了一丝急躁，这些表情很细微，却还是被她清楚地捕捉到了。

什么怎么回事？

Root还是觉得脑子乱糟糟的，只好沉下心，努力去理清自己的思路。

好像昨晚收到一个“号码”之后她就去了酒吧，再然后……记不清了。

不过——

她终于想起来了什么，看着坐在床边的Shaw，然后咧开嘴笑了起来。

很开心很开心，虽然眼中还噙着泪，但她总算能像往常一样，露出开怀而又甜美的笑容了。

Shaw眯长了眼睛，似乎还是有些不解，只是在看到Root这股笑容之后也同样恢复了平静，无奈的吐出一口气，然后抽出几张纸，帮她擦去脸上的泪水。

“我又梦见你第一次吻我那时候的事情了。”

Shaw手下微微一顿，然后撇撇嘴：“都已经过去两年多了，你还要这么耿耿于怀吗？”

“Sameen，你要知道……”Root冲她眨了眨眼：“我真的无法忍受任何人伤害你。”

“噢——”Shaw抱怨了一声，移开目光，顺势扫向昨晚被她随便扔到一旁的电击器上：“说得好像你真的是这么认为一样！”

Root还是在笑着：“处理‘号码’的过程中总是会有那么一些紧急情况，我得带着来防身啊。”

Shaw却不想再和她扯这些了，昨天将醉酒后不安分的Root拽回来已经让她费尽心思，她可不想再在其他问题上伤脑筋：“快起来吧，我给你弄了些柠檬水，顺便……”

她停顿了一下，目光似乎有些闪烁：“你得去看看厨房。”

Root稍微收起了笑容，歪着头思索了一下，想到刚开门的时候闻到的那股怪味，才终于恍然，但是在那之后，她注意到的却是另一件事情：“嘿，Sweetie~你该不会……想给我做早餐吧？”

Shaw臭着一张脸站起来了，尤其是当她看到Root在床上笑的几乎要东倒西歪的时候，她那张本来就没有什么表情的脸显得更黑了：“不管怎么样，如果你不想酿出火灾的话，你现在就必须去修一下你的厨房了！”

“抱歉，但是我还想再纠正你一下。”Root继续扬着笑容：“是‘我们的’厨房。”

Shaw翻着白眼走开了，来到床的另一边顺势将窗帘拉开，阳光细细碎碎的洒进屋子里，光是看着就觉得有一丝温暖从心底窜了上来。

那是春日的阳光。

而那个在冬天拉开序幕的战争早已落下了帷幕。

忽然想起，在那个吻结束后，什么话也没有和她说就离开的Shaw。

在那个最后的最后，如果有话要说的话，她又可能会和她说些什么呢？

她看着站在身前的Shaw没有说话。

——但是那一切都不重要了。

“Sameen。”

Shaw疑惑的回过头。

她看着那样的她，由衷地感激着当初能将她从Decima的手中救回来真的是太好了。

“I love you.”

Shaw定定的看着坐在床上的Root，阳光洒在她半边脸上，将嘴边那一抹温柔的笑容勾勒得那么明显。

Shaw觉得自己的表情似乎也跟着柔和了起来，于是她走过去，在床边俯下了身子。

“I know.”

一个吻落在了Root的唇上，很温柔很温柔。

这个世界很大，大的离谱，让你随时都能感觉的到自己的渺小。  
她曾经在这个世界里孤独的漂泊了很久很久，久到早就习惯了一个人生活，久到几乎要迷失了前进的方向。

但是也同样是在这个世界里……

她想。  
她可能已经找到了属于自己的“终点”。  
那是在Shaw的身边，独属于她的——家。

与之相对的，同样也是属于Shaw的家。

——欢迎回来，my love。


End file.
